playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Archer
Archer is secondary character in Fate/Stay Night, Semi-Antagonistic at Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Work, and side character of Type-Moon parodic Carnival Phantasm, he appeared in Playstation Allstar Battle Royale as DLC character. Biography I'M A BONE OF SWORD Archer is not a proper Heroic Spirit in the sense of other heroes. His true identity is that of Shirou Emiya (衛宮 士郎, Emiya Shirō?) of an alternate timeline from that of Fate/stay night who made a contract with the world and became the Heroic Spirit EMIYA (エミヤ, ?). He acts as a Counter Guardian for the world as payment for the contract. He is summoned because he still has the jewel pendant that Rin used to save his life after Lancer stabbed his heart. The jewel he owns is the actual catalyst used for his summoning rather than the one that Rin still has at the time of his summoning. After the end of each of the three routes in Fate/stay night, the possibility for Shirou to become Archer still exists, but the chance of it happening is close to zero. Shirou Emiya won the Holy Grail War along with his Servant Saber, eventually going on to work as a freelance magus to pursue his dream of becoming an Ally of Justice. He stubbornly trained himself while pursuing his dream of saving mankind, but later fell into despair upon realizing that his abilities were insufficient in fulfilling his goal. Sometime in his twenties, he received his signature red overcoat as a gift from Ciel of the Church. He at some point encountered and fought beings similar to Angra Mainyu, but he was forced to retreat when he was unable to act against them. He later gained some understanding of such beings as targets of the Counter Force upon entering the Throne of Heroes. In his early thirties, he had to make a life changing decision. Confronted by a calamity which had the potential of killing one hundred people before him, he decided to "make a contract" with the World to become a hero capable of producing miracles and become a Heroic Spirit after his death. He believed he could save both the lives of the dying people before him and save even more as a hero after his death. Although he desperately fought to end a war, he was in turn branded as the mastermind behind that war and subsequently executed because of the betrayal of his allies. Although he died of betrayal, he did not hate mankind. However, the “World” ironically gave him the duty as a Heroic Spirit “to slaughter all humans at a particular location when mankind is at the threshold of complete self destruction”, a “Counter Guardian”. THE LEGACY OF ARCHER * Fate/Stay Night * Fate/Extra * Carnival Phantasm Arcade Opening: TBA Rival: Madoka Kaname Reason: TBA Connection: TBA Ending: TBA Gameplay *- - TBA * - or - TBA * - - TBA * - - TBA * - (midair) TBA * - or (midair) TBA * - (midair) TBA * - (midair) TBA *''' '- - TBA *- or - TBA *' '- - TBA *- - TBA *' '- (midair) TBA *- or (midair) TBA *- (midair) TBA *- (midair) TBA * - - TBA * - or - TBA *- - TBA *' '''- - TBA * - (midair) TBA * - or (midair) TBA * - (midair) TBA *- (midair) TBA * - or - TBA *- - TBA *- - TBA *Item Pick-up - *Block - - TBA *Evade - + Left Analog Stick * - (Level 1): TBA * - (Level 2): TBA *- (Level 3): TBA Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:Fate/Series Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Type-Moon Category:Manga/Anime